


Love is a Hard Thing

by RowenLife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Kaede gets a fiance, Knight and a Prince, Magic Book Au, Make sure you carry a flashlight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Tsumugi Ultimate Shipper, im no monster, there may be slight amamatsu, yes they get sucked into a romance book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenLife/pseuds/RowenLife
Summary: It started with looking for a book called "Love is a Hard thing."That damn book.Now, Tsumugi, Kaede, Maki, and Himiko have been transported in the book, needing to finish the story to go back home.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Shirogane Tsumugi, Akamatsu Kaede & Yumeno Himiko, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Shirogane Tsumugi & Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki & Yumeno Himiko, Yumeno Himiko & Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

A door opened, revealing a library. More like an old, dusty library.

Maki gritted her teeth, "Why are we here?" Kaede walked into the room, "We're looking for a book." 

"So you invited all three of us?" Tsumugi pointed at herself, Maki, and Himiko. Tsumugi then placed her hands together, "I thought we were going to get the new manga from the store, or we were going to help pick out a cosplay."

"Yeah, or maybe practice my new magic spells."

Kaede scratched her head, "Well, I did say we were going to the library. Anyways, the teacher allowed us to go in here so we better find this book."

"Fine." The other three girls say, unenthusiastically. Himiko placed her hand on the rim of her hat, "Nyeh, what does this book look like?"

Kaede tapped her chin, "I believe it's a brown book titled, 'Love is a Hard Thing'."

"It sounds like a love story," Tsumugi added. Maki crossed her arms, "That's the worst name for a romance story."

"You don't read romance."

"You don't know that."

"Look, the faster we find this book, the faster we can get out of here," Kaede said, looking at a stack of books right next to her.

"Aye aye."

They scatter across the library, looking for the book. A book was picked up, looked at, and placed back down.

Minutes passed which led to an hour.

Kaede's 'brown book' description meant nothing if almost all the books are brown. All they could go by was the title now. Either way, they kept looking and searching for the book.

"Nyeh, are we getting paid to do this? I mean, I can use my magic to easily find it but my MPs low." Himiko placed another useless book down to look at another. The other two stopped what they were doing, thinking about what she just said.

Maki placed her hand on her cheek, leaning against it, "I don't want to be here to look for a romance novel for nothing." She muttered.

Kaede sighed, "I guess...I'll owe you back?"

They all shrugged, "Seems fair enough."

Just as they came up with the deal, Tsumugi found something that caught her eye, "Oh, I found it!" She pulled out the book from the shelf.

Everyone huddled around her. Kaede pulled part of the book closer to her, "It had to be as soon as I made the deal."

Maki sighed in relief, she couldn't go another minute looking for something like that.

Tsumugi flipped through the first few pages of the book, but the pages were blank. She raised an eyebrow, "Kaede, you wanted a plain blank book?"

The pianist looked at the white pages, "I don't understand." She said, confused.

"So we wasted time, what a pain, I could've been practicing new spells for my magic show." Himiko complained. Maki was silently pissed that she spent an hour of her day looking for a book that had nothing.

Tsumugi picked up the book to look at it closer, "There's something written at the end of the book." She moved her eyes across the words, "Time to make your own story."

Maki cringed, "That's it, a D.I.Y kit? I'm going home." She turned her back towards the door to leave.

"Wait, what is happening?" Tsumugi dropped the book onto the ground which was opened to a random page of the book.

Maki went toward the door to twist the knob, only for it to be locked. Who the hell locked the door? She silently cursed to herself and spun back around to see a bright beam illuminating the library. They all back away from it.

"Why is it glowing?" Kaede asked. Himiko jumped up, "It's because of my magic."

"Not a time for self-appreciation!"

Everything in the library began to scatter everywhere. Books began to be thrown across the room. They all duck to their knees to avoid the books.

"Nyeh, this is NOT my magic, this is black magic! The worst kind of magic!" Himiko covered her head.

Tsumugi felt like she was getting pulled. She looked at the light which seemed to be pulling her into it. Her hand reached out to the closest thing to her, Himiko's leg. Himiko shrieked at this sudden hold.

"I'm going towards the light, I don't want to die such a plain death! That's how that racecar bug guy died!" Tsumugi gripped harder around Himiko's shin.

This did not stop the light from dragging Tsumugi, and now Himiko, into the light. Maki and Kaede crawled over to grab each one of Himiko's hands.

They pulled at her arms trying to move them away from the beam. But it was no use, the light had a greater pull on them. They were all sucked in, never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsumugi’s eyes opened as she heard people shuffling in front of her. More like stomping their feet, running.

"Hurry, we need to get the guest’s rooms ready! They'll be coming any moment." A group of people, who looked like maids, ran past her holding what seemed to be a sheet. They seemed to be in a rush.

She looked at her surroundings. It wasn’t the library where she once was but instead, it was bigger and nicer.

"Where am-"

“Nyahaha!!!” A sudden laugh startled the cosplayer. A white-haired girl spun in front of her, “You must be the other wedding planner!”

"Yeah I guess- wait what?"

She placed her hands above her head, "I’m Angie Yonaga, your partner for this fine opportunity. Atua shall accept the prince and his fiancee into His kingdom."

Well, she already knew she was Angie, they are in the same class together. Also, she’s a wedding planner, she has so many plain ideas, who gave her this job?

Tsumugi scratched her cheek, "I think you got the wrong person, Angie. I’m just a plain cosplayer and you’re just an artist attending Hope's Peak."

"What do you mean? Didn’t the Prince, his squire, and his noble friend pick us out themselves, that means there's no mistake." She leaned in closer toward her, "And besides, Atua sent me His best regards with this task. You do know this opportunity doesn’t come every day?"

Prince, noble, squire? Is this royalty talk?

"I…" Tsumugi looked to the side, "...guess?"

Angie smiled, “Good, Atua is grateful for your commitment, blue-haired lady!”

Tsumugi sighed, “It’s Tsumugi, Angie.”

“Atua is pleased, Tsumugi.” Angie reached into the inside pocket of her shirt and pulled out a book, “Here, when you first came here you dropped this, I was gonna give it back to you but you left before I could call out. Luckily Atua found you again roaming the halls."

Tsumugi picked the book out of her hands. Angie then turned around and skipped away down another hallway. She raised her hand to look at this supposed 'dropped book'.

Love is a Hard Thing.

Tsumugi had a puzzled look, "This was the empty book that sucked us in that light. I guess I didn't die a plain death."

She flipped the pages, thinking she wouldn't see anything new. Except, this time, something did change. There was something written on the first page.

_If you want to go home, finish the story._

' _This is like that one time in Villainess, except it's real!_ '

_A knight that wants nothing to do with the prince but ends up getting closer than they realize. What will happen when the prince is destined to marry? And marry someone who isn't them._

"Tsumugi." A different person called her name this time. She stopped her reading and looked up from the book to see the child-caregiver approaching her, "What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"What..." Maki pulled at Tsumugi’s collar bringing Tsumugi down to her height, "...did you do?"

“Me?! I don’t even know what’s going on myself.” Tsumugi gripped onto the book as she put her hands up beside her head.

They stood like that in silence for a few seconds. After that Maki let go of her and stepped away from her. She gritted her teeth and ran her fingers through her hair.

Tsumugi brought her arms back down. She placed her hand on her chin, "This situation is just plain weird, it's like having a killing game with the high school students having to kill each other until one person is left."

Maki crossed her arms, "What are you talking about?"

"What?! You don't know?!" Tsumugi pointed the book at Maki, "It's an anime called King's Game and it’s abo-”

She pushed the book away from her face, "Not that, the situation we’re in right now."

"Ohhhh…" She rubbed her arm, "I kinda wanted to talk more about King’s Game though."

"No."

"Fine." Tsumugi placed a finger on her chin, "Well, so far my experience in this situation was being told I was a wedding planner. Angie was also apparently my partner to plan the wedding. That's it."

Maki looked to the side, "I'm a knight."

Silence filled the room after she said that. Tsumugi waited for her to say more about her experience but she stayed quiet.

That made Tsumugi feel awkward, "I also have the book Kaede wanted." She decided to bring the book up to make the room less awkward. Maki looked back at her, "Wasn’t that just an empty book that wasted my time?" She questioned, not interested.

She opened a page, "It now has the first few pages filled in. I think it's impure"

Maki instantly snatched the book out of her hands to read it herself. She opened the book and went to the first page. It went silent as she began reading the pages.

The wedding planner stepped back away from Maki, not wanting to be in the range of fire once she figured out what they would have to do. If she got mad about the situation and she didn't move, then she'll be in the line of fire. An easy target.

And like a wise man always said, better safe than slaughtered.

After a few minutes passed, Maki was still reading. She slowly closed the book and looked back up at Tsumugi. There was more silence between them. 

"Anything interesting, Maki?" Tsumugi asked, breaking the silence.

"What are you two doing?" Someone else walked up to them. This time a male, a male known to be annoying. 

' _What is up with people interrupting me today? You know, why did I attract 3 people in only twenty minutes?_ '

"Talking." Maki responded. "Don't you just talk sometimes, Kokichi?" Tsumugi continued.

"Woah, you knew my name!" He placed his hands behind his head, "But of course you know me, everyone knows me. I'm the prince's best friend and I did pick you out as a wedding planner for big bro Rantaro."

He pointed at both of them, "But, I didn't know you knew each other, maybe it's your anniversary." Maki, annoyed, gritted her teeth as he said that comment.

Kokichi chuckled, "Relax Maki, I'm joking." He then moved behind Tsumugi, "But anyway, you should go where Tenko is, Maki. We're about to miss a wedding!"

He started pushing her, forcing her to walk, going down the hallway Angie went down earlier, "Wait, wedding? Now?"

Kokichi pushed her down a hall moving further away from Maki, "I was lying, we're meeting the prince's fiancee."

"Where?" Tsumugi was probably gonna annoy the crap out of him soon if he was still around her. Now that was a sentence that shouldn't exist.

"Duh," he stopped her in front of two very big doors, "Where you meet everyone, but I guess this is your first time doing this. Haha, loser."

She ignored that last part.

He pushed open the door, revealing a bigger room inside.

"Go to your corner with that Angie girl. You'll get a full introduction when the princess is here." He gave her a slight shove into the room. Once she was fully in he completely shut the door.

Tsumugi looked toward the door then to Angie. Angie was giving her a big wave as she came into the room, "Hello Tsumugi, Atua is pleased to see you again!"

She nodded and walked towards her. Tsumugi stood next to Angie, "Angie I have a few questions for you."

"Ask away, me and Atua will answer as best we can. But with his knowledge, we'll always be right." Angie said, hugging herself.

She pointed to her head, "Who's the prince's fiancee? I have a plain terrible memory and I must know for my job to stay."

"Oh, I see, I guess you're tired and your brain isn't functioning." She placed her hand on her hip, "Her name is princess Kaede Akamatsu of the-"

"Kaede...Akamatsu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked making all the anime references in this chapter.
> 
> Side Himiko and Kaede in the next chapter!
> 
> Make sure you carry a flashlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just hate it when you get sucked into a book? 
> 
> Make sure you carry a flashlight.


End file.
